monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Shen Gaoren Ecology
In-Game Information A giant Carapaceon with an equally giant monster skull on its back. Prone to roaming and fiercely territorial, any intruders will be met with opposition, so nearby towns and forts must be warned of its presence. Taxonomy Order: Decipoda - Infraoder:Unknown - Family:Gaoren. A massive Carapaceon at least 125 feet tall. Dark grey in color. Habitat Range Shen Gaoren appear in the mountain ranges not far from Minegarde. they have also been found attacking in the mountain ranges around the Fortress, Town and Interceptor's Base. Being a Carapaceon, its body probably cannot tolerate colder, more arctic regions. Ecological Niche Most likely an apex predator, possibly omnivorous to a degree. Capable of traveling great distances in search of sustanence. It is too large to preyed upon by anything smaller than itself. It should also be noted unlike Daimyo Hermitaur, Hermitaur, Shogun Ceanataur, and Ceanataur, it is not even classed a true crab, it is considered a unique split from Decipoda. Biological Adaptations Its massive pincers are increbibly strong and sturdy, being described as capable of cutting through even the toughest volcanic rock. Shen Gaoren must spend a good deal of time digging "small" prey items out of rocky nooks and crannies. Its long legs give the Shen Gaoren an incredible field-of-vision, and if its eyesight is proficient, it should be able to spot prey from a very large distance. However, due to its immense size and slow movement, it may have difficulties "hunting" prey. It may normally be a scavenger, consuming plant life and dead creatures along its trail, and occasionally eating prey that stray too close to the massive Carapaceon. Like many other Carapaceons, its rear section is naturally very soft, and, if left unprotected, it's a large weak point. Fortunately, for them, Shen Gaoren are able to acquire the equally gigantic skull shells of the mighty Lao Shan Lung, whether they are actually able to kill the massive dragon is still uncertain, but unprobable, which serves as incredibly efficient armor. It has been recently found that the gigantic skull shows signs of containing the deadly dragon element but Shen Gaoren doesn't seem to use the this element. The Shen Gaoren is grey/blue in color, but its legs turn red as they experience great pain. One of Shen Gaoren's deadliest abilities is its ability to shoot a gigantic ball of acid from its gigantic skull. This acidic ball can corrode armor rather quickly and, in some cases, it can even melt straight through the armor. Its unknown how this monster is able to produce this acid or even fire it out of its skull. Behavior Shen Gaorens are relatively passive by nature. They move about without noticing hunters; however, when enraged, it may attempt to attack hunters by using their huge sturdy claws or by moving their legs and pincers wildly. When the hunter has done enough damage to the Shen Gaoren, it will retreat, ending its attack on a Town or Fortress. It was recently discovered that Shen Gaorens attack villages and cities because they are in its territory. Shen Gaorens were found to attack any foe that pose any threat to them, showing that these passive giants can be aggressive when they feel that their life is in danger. Category:Monster Ecology